Violet
Violet is an original character in ''The Events of Sudrian History. ''She currently lives on The Mainland, but has escaped Diesel 10's clutches and taken refuge on Sodor for the time being. Personality Violet is a feisty, sarcastic engine. She can easily hold her own if someone tries to threaten her. Violet is also very brave, and doesn't scare easily. When she was nearly killed just after Charlie, she didn't even flinch, proceeding to bump the diesel and make a run for it. When Diesel left Sodor, she didn't care about possibly dying, willing to go on a suicide mission just to kill him and the other diesels. Appearances Season 1 "World Order - Part 1" Violet first appears in a siding at the Mainland Scrapyard. She teases Henry about escaping, and introduces herself. When Charlie introduces himself, she mentions that he can be a huge idiot. Then, 'Arry and Bert yell at them to shut up. Violet quickly retorts with clever insults, calling 'Arry a bumblebee, and Bert a small, weak diesel. Diesel 10 breaks up the yelling match, and she falls silent. The next night, she overhears two people sneak in, revealed to be Katie and Roger. She introduces herself and her two friends, and pleads for their help. She is relieved when they happily agree to free them. Just then, Charlie accidentally talks too loudly, causing Diesel 10 to storm out. Violet watches helplessly as Charlie is ripped apart. She cries out in sadness as his body is pushed over. Just as Jeremy approaches her, she uses her lit fire to bash him off of the rails, and starts to run, calling for Henry and Whiff to follow her. As the three of them hurry along the line, she asks where they plan to go, and follows after Henry when he explains that they're going to Sodor. "World Order - Part 2" Violet and the others spend several days running from and evading diesels. But, one day, the pursuing diesels spot them, and a chase ensues. Violet follows Henry down a side track, and encourages them to keep going rather than hide. They then stumble upon a shunting yard, with trucks blocking the tracks. Violet and Whiff offer to hold off the diesels while Henry clears the line. Her and Whiff brace themselves for an attack, but only Whiff is targeted. Violet cries out in surprise as her friend struggles to hold the diesel back. Henry comes back to tell them they can leave, but Whiff isn't able to hold out any longer, and ends up crashing into tankers and blowing up. Shocked by this, Violet shakily shouts to Henry that they have to go. The two engines solemnly puff away from the wreckage. At Tidmouth Sheds, in the present, Violet introduces herself to the Sodor engines. Percy asks about Diesel 10, and the death of Charlie, before feeling bad and apologizing for bringing it up. Violet tells him it's fine, and that she's ready to avenge him, and wants Diesel 10 dead. Back in the flashback, shortly after Whiff's death, Violet and Henry stop, and Violet cries about losing her two friends. Henry tells her that they need to be strong and together they can avenge them. Violet stops, and agrees with him, and the two get to Sodor. In the present, the following morning after Henry's return, Violet is gathered at Knapford Docks with all of the other Sodor engines. She listens as Henry explains his and her story about their encounters with Diesel 10. She is pleased when the engines agree to stand and fight against him. She whistles and cheers alongside them. "Mysteries Begin" Violet waits at Knapford Docks with the other engines as the Sodor citizens, including the Hatts and the Olteras evacuate the island. She stays there until dark with the others, as Thomas, Gordon, Henry, and James go out searching for Diesel. "For A Brighter Future" Violet asks why they can't just go over the bridge after Diesel, but a shocked BoCo claims it would be suicide. Violet scoffs and says that's something she's willing to do, but Henry stops her. Later, she goes out alongside Henry, Gordon, Toby, Mavis, and BoCo to fend off the attacking diesels. She manages to knock one off the tracks, keeping close to Henry. "The Fire In All Of Us" Violet and Henry continue holding off the swarms of diesels coming onto the island, but back off as more arrive. A short time later, Violet notices that some of the engines have fled the island. Henry wants to follow them, but Violet is firm on fighting. A diesel attacks her, and she's able to get free, and sees more approaching. Reluctantly, she agrees to flee with Henry. Season 2 "What We've Lost" The morning after the attack, Violet and Henry puff along the line in painful silence. "Mourning Has Arrived" Violet arrives at the meeting point with Henry, overjoyed upon seeing the rest of the surviving engines there, too. She listens sadly as the engines realize who didn't make it, noting James, Mavis, Molly, and BoCo. When the people of Sodor show up, Violet sadly explains their losses to Katie. Suddenly, everyone hears a wheesh of steam. Violet and Thomas move to investigate the noise. They slowly approach a siding, until Duck jumps out, scaring them, but greeting them happily. "Up In Arms" Violet will appear in this episode Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Violet has killed: * At least 3 unnamed members of Diesel 10's Gang List Of Appearances Trivia * Violet is an original character created by Donald 9 and Douglas 10. ** Violet is the third original character to appear in Season 1, the first being Jeremy, and the second being Katie. ** Despite not appearing first, she was the first original character created. * Violet's appearance was foreshadowed when Splatter mentioned her in "Dishonor". * Violet has a playable model in ROBLOX user FfarquharDeveloper's games: "sweet caroline" and "sweet caroline the sequel". Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Red Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Original Characters